


Prison's Routine

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Pre-"Thin Dead Line."Request: Faith's Christmas behind bars (with surprise visitor of your choice).Summary: Faith's routine is broken by a Christmas visit from Wesley.





	Prison's Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



In prison, life's a routine. They tell Faith when to sleep, when to eat, when to work out, and when to read. They even make her go to counseling once a week. She kind of hates her therapist more than prison meatloaf. Mostly she's just disappointed because her therapist isn't a snarky nun like on that prison show she saw once on HBO thanks to one of her mother's richer boyfriends.

Christmas, however, is depressing as fuck when everyone's talking about seeing family at the next visitation hours. It throws off Faith's routine. The routine that she depends on. The routine keeps her sane.

When the guard calls her name, she's surprised. Definitely not her routine. But due to good behavior, they take her into a waiting area after the strip and spread. "Well I'll be fucked," Faith said as she saw her visitor.

One Wesley Wyndam-Stick-Up-His-British-Arse-Pryce sits at the table. "Glad to see you too, Faith. I hope my presence wasn't an inconvenience."

"No problem, Wes. Officer Brenda is one of the less touchy-feely types." Faith turns the chair around, its metal legs scrapping the linoleum, and sits backwards in it. "So what brings you to jail?"

"I thought you should know that you won't be seeing Angel for a while." Wesley's face is stern, but his eyes disappointed. "Darla. Wolfram & Hart brought her back, and Angel's become obsessed with her."

Faith felt like running to the nearest exit and knocking the guards out. "Then I'm busting out of here and getting him back. Angel didn't give up on me, and I'm not going to give up on him like you guys."

Wesley's fingers dig into the table. "We didn't give up on him, Faith. He fired us."

"Then I'll knock some sense into him, literally." She makes her fist into a ball and punches it into her other hand.

"No." Wesley shook his head. "Angel's made his choice. You can't stop an obsession, Faith."

Faith relaxes and feels like she's going to break. She bites it back and thinks that maybe they'll serve pumpkin pie for dinner. When the guards call her back, Faith's ready for her routine again.


End file.
